A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A variety of sensors and electronic devices are typically mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. For example, for user driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied. In addition, efforts have been being made to develop autonomous vehicles.